


someone to drive around town (♫ Around Town - The Kooks ♫)

by yawwwrp



Series: Shuffle fics [2]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Driving, Flirting, Late Night Conversations, M/M, cab driver!minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawwwrp/pseuds/yawwwrp
Summary: Minho drives a cab late at night and meets Changbin who just wants to go on night drives and talk.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: Shuffle fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091642
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	someone to drive around town (♫ Around Town - The Kooks ♫)

**Author's Note:**

> hi all!
> 
> here's another one for you!  
> if you have any song you could recommend me to write about, please let me know! :D
> 
> hope you enjoy~

It’s close to one in the morning when Changbin slides into the back of the cab outside the bar he had been drinking at with his friends. He had loosened the tie around his neck earlier, unbuttoned the top of his shirt and Minho raises an eyebrow at him through the rearview mirror.

“Where to?”

Changbin lets out a sigh and smiles at Minho. “Anywhere. Can you just drive me around for a bit? Or is your shift almost over?”

Interesting. Minho swerves out into the empty lanes of the main street. “No, I’m on shift until six.”

Changbin looks at the little cab driver ID card on the dashboard between the seats. “Minho, is it?”

Minho generally doesn’t mind when his guests talk to him while he’s driving, though drunk people are a little different. But the guy seems mostly sober, just a little on the tipsy side, so he answers.

“Yeah. Had a party tonight?”

Changbin laughs. “I’m Changbin, by the way. And yeah, a friend's engagement party.”

There’s a long pause and Minho switches from one radio station to another, a slow pop song playing quietly.

“It sucks going to these parties when you’re the only single guy, I’m telling you”, Changbin continues, leaning back and watching the streetlights pass by outside his window. “Makes you feel like you’re getting old when everyone’s getting engaged and married and stuff.”

Minho can relate. Most of his friends are either married or engaged as well, with only him and a few others being the only ones still single or just in a relationship. His eyes drift back to look at Changbin who’s quietly humming along to the song on the radio. He’s attractive, seems friendly. There must be a catch as to why he’s still single.

“Haven’t found the right girl yet?”

Changbin stops humming. “Haven’t found the right person.”

Very interesting. Minho chooses to just take the long way around town since the guy wants to drive around so badly, the streets mostly empty tonight. 

“And what is the right person like for you?”, he hazards.

There’s a moment of silence where Changbin seems to be lost in thought. Minho thinks that maybe he fell asleep but when he looks back, he sees Changbin still blinking out of the window, eyes darting around to follow the neon lights and street lamps they pass by.

“Someone kind. Sense of humor, good listener, you know the usual. Someone that excites me.”

Minho isn’t sure how to respond to that so he stays quiet, pretending to focus on the non-existent traffic.

“What about you? I assume you have a wife and kids?” A chuckle follows Changbin’s question.

Minho snorts. “No partner, no kids.”

He catches sight of Changbin raising his eyebrows at his answer. “How come? The top of your head looks pretty attractive in the rearview mirror.”

He says it with a wicked grin and Minho’s heart speeds up a little bit against his will. Before he can retort, Changbin continues talking.

“Then again, you could be one of those serial killer cab drivers for all I know.”

Minho can’t help but laugh at that. “And you told me to drive you around, possibly to a secluded location. Do you regret that now?”

Changbin laughs back. “Depends on what we do at that secluded location.”

The words make Minho’s laugh catch in his throat. He didn’t expect this guy to be so forward.

Changbin checks his phone for a moment. “Actually, could you drop me off at the office building on 31st street? I forgot some stuff at work.”

Minho feels a little awkward. “You know I’m not actually a serial killer, right?”

Another laugh from the backseat. “Don’t worry. It sounds like an excuse but I really forgot stuff at the office.”

They reach the building a few minutes later and Changbin pays for the ride. “Do you have a card or something?”

Minho stares at him for a moment as Changbin’s face appears in the gap between the front seats. “Huh?”

“So I can call you next time I need a ride.” Changbin grins as Minho wordlessly hands him his card. He thanks him and gets out of the car, leaving him with a wink. “The lower half is attractive too.”

It happens again a few times after that. Changbin calls Minho up to drive him around at night, chatting and laughing, teasing words accompanying their night drives. Changbin learns that Minho took up driving cabs at night to combat his insomnia and Minho finds out that Changbin’s last boyfriend left him for his cousin.

They banter easily, though there is a certain fluttering feeling in Minho’s chest whenever Changbin gets into his car.

On a Saturday night, Changbin slides into the back of the cab with a friendly greeting, resting his hand on Minho’s shoulder over the seat, rubbing lazy circles into it.

“Your back is all tense, you should get a massage or something”, he mutters.

Minho is honestly worried of crashing his car if Changbin keeps this up. “I think this endangers my driving ability.”

Changbin chuckles behind him and he removes his hands, leaning back to look at Minho through the rearview mirror. “Didn’t know you’d like it that much.”

Minho swallows hard and is unable to come up with a quick witted reply.

Changbin sighs loudly and licks his lips when Minho looks back at him. “I like going on these drives with you, Minho.”

It’s clear he expects a reply when he doesn’t follow his statement up for a while. Minho takes a deep breath.

“Me too.”

Changbin cracks a smile that looks incredibly endearing to Minho in the dark of the car. 

“Go out with me.”

“What?” The sudden blunt question surprises Minho.

Changbin huffs a laugh. “I’m asking you out on a date outside of your cab.”

They pass by a row of clubs, the neon signs illuminating their features as they share a glance through the rearview mirror.

Minho smiles.

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know ur thots!
> 
> have the freshest of days! :)


End file.
